


Breathe again - wieder atmen

by Aika86



Series: 120 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, POV Bobby Singer, Temporary Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Ereignisse auf dem Skull Cemetery aus Bobbys Sicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe again - wieder atmen

Bobby wusste, dass es seine letzte Reise werden würde, als er sich von Castiel zum Skull Cemetery zappen ließ. Der Ort an dem der finale Kampf stattfinden würde. Er hatte Angst davor Lucifer in Sams Gestalt zu sehen, aber wenn er schon bei der Apokalypse sterben musste, dann wenigstens im Kampf. Dean war schon da, versuchte sowohl mit Adam, als auch mit Sam zu reden, zu seinen Brüdern durchzudringen. Es versetzte Bobby einen Stich ins Herz, machte ihn aber auch stolz. Dean sorgte sich immer um alle, auch jetzt in dieser hoffnungslosen Situation.

 

Mit einem dämlichen Spruch warf Castiel einen Molotowcocktail auf Adam, nein auf Micheal in Adams Gestalt. Lucifer drehte sich gefährlich zu Castiel um und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Härte in den Augen des gefallenen Engels hatte Bobby so noch nie in Sams Augen gesehen. Das war der Moment in dem Bobby begriff, dass es keine Chance mehr gab, dass Sam Lucifer noch überwältigen würde. Das Blut von Castiel traf ihn, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Die Welt war verloren.

 

Bobby blinzelte kurz um wieder klare Sicht zu haben. Und was er sah, ließ ihn zerbrechen. Lucifer schleuderte Dean auf den Impala. Bobby wollte nicht Zeuge dessen werden, was gleich geschehen sollte. Ein Vater sollte nicht mit ansehen wie seine Kinder sterben. Für Bobby war es schon schwer genug zu ertragen, Sam verloren zu haben, aber er wollte nicht, dass sein letztes Bild auf Erden ein blutüberströmter Dean und ein kalt lächelnder Lucifer, der Sams Gesicht missbrauchte, werden sollte.

 

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, machte sich bewusst, dass das nicht sein Sam war und schoss. Bobbys Plan ging auf, Lucifer wandte sich um. Das letzte was Bobby sah waren Deans fragende Augen. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte nicht, wie er zu Boden fiel. Er hoffte nur Dean würde ein eben so schnelles Ende finden. Dann wurde es dunkel.

 

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper durch fuhr. Okay, er hatte wohl den Fahrstuhl nach unten genommen. Er öffnete die Augen. Er war immer noch in Lawrence auf dem alten Knochenfeld. Wieso konnte er wieder atmen? Verwirrt richtete er sich auf. Castiel? Der wurde doch gerade von Michael gesprengt. Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, wieder zu leben.

 

Dann sah er Dean. Zum Glück körperlich unversehrt, doch innerlich zerbrochen. Michael hatte also gewonnen, doch wo war Sams Körper? Dean starrte auf die vier Ringe in seiner Hand. Da begriff auch Bobbys noch etwas langsam arbeitendes Gehirn, was geschehen sein musste. Er richtete sich auf und ging auf Dean zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er seinen verbleibenden Sohn in den Arm. Sie sollten beide stolz sein auf Sam, dass er den Teufel in sich niedergerungen hatte um die Welt zu retten, aber die Trauer war zu groß.

 

Als Bobby sich wieder aus der Umarmung löste, sah er in Deans Augen diesen Ausdruck, den Wunsch bei Sam zu sein, auch wenn das bedeutete in der Hölle zu schmoren. „Dean, wir sollten fahren.“ Er versuchte so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen, aber sein Schmerz und seine Sorge waren deutlich zu hören. Dean drehte sich nicht nochmal um, sondern nickte nur stumm.

 

Bevor Dean in seinem Impala verschwand, erinnerte Bobby Dean an sein Versprechen zu Lisa zu fahren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dean dem Wunsch Sam zu folgen nicht nachgab. Während der mehrstündigen Fahrt zurück zum Schrottplatz ließ Bobby seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Hier allein mit sich musste er nicht stark sein.

 

Dean blieb noch eine Nacht bei ihm. Sprach nur das nötigste, trank dafür um so mehr. Noch im Morgengrauen machte sich Dean auf den Weg zu Lisa. Bobby konnte nur hoffen, dass ihn die Frau aufnahm. Das würde Dean hoffentlich den jetzt so dringend notwendigen Halt geben. So blieb Bobby allein zurück und machte das, was Jäger eben nach Schicksalsschlägen tun, trinken und weiter jagen.


End file.
